Ravenhearst Academy
by SkylerJaceyMay1987
Summary: One night Skyler May Lockhart finds himself in the wrong place at the wrong time, and with the wrong people...or person for that matter. Sky's father ships him off to Ravenhearst Academy where he believes his son will learn to take over the family business. Unfortunately a certain bad boy named Wolf gets in the way. Full description in the chapter. Enjoy!
1. Welcome to Ravenhearst Academy

**Me: Hello my lovely devils and angels here is the prologue to Ravenhearst Academy**

 ***loud crash occurs and i turn around angry***

 **Me: WHAT! DID! YOU! BREAK!**

 **Venom: ...nothing!**

 **Me: funny, i dont believe you *gets up and chases with a baseball bat***

 **Venom: *screams like a girl and runs* NUUUU SEMPAI DONT EAT ME!**

 **Me: *shakes my head chuckling as i go and sit back down***

 *** 2 hours later ***

 **Sky: hey As-ehr SkylerJaceyMay1987 where is the food, also why did you pick my name to be in your username?**

 **Me: because it sounds cool and i also used Jace's anyways the food is in the fridge *points to the fridge in the corner of the room***

 **Sky : Thanks *disappears***

 **Jacey: mhmm shut upppp *rolls over and goes back to sleep on the couch***

 **Me: So my devils and angels on to the story. I own the storyline and some of the characters. I do not own Hogwarts, Ravenhearst, or New York City, and some of the characters i do not own as well. Bye-Bye *disappears***

 **Summary: One night Skyler May Lockhart finds himself in the wrong place at the wrong time, and with the wrong people...or person for that matter. Sky's father ships him off to Ravenhearst Academy where he believes his son will learn to take over the family trading business. Sooner than planned Skyler finds out that Ravenhearst Academy is a school for the supernatural learning to harness their powers, control their magic, and live their lives. Enter best friend Cheshire Hatter, she manages to help Sky escape the Academy, but it comes with a price. Chess is slowly loosing her magic. As if life wasn't complicated enough Sky now has two people fighting to be his boyfriend, a fairy named Twila, who will do anything to prove she's made for him, and a certain smokin' hot werewolf named Wolf, with whom Sky shares a past with, is always getting in the way. Can Sky face his father? Will he save Chess in time? Also what will he do about Wolf and his piercing green eyes? Or will everything Sky holds dear to him fall apart?**

Prolouge

The brisk autumn air blew against my face as I rushed down the busy New York City sidewalk. I pull my scarf and coat collar closer to my neck to provide more warmth. It's late October and will soon be Winter. I work at a local bar that is located a block away from my apartment complex. I glanced down at my wrist watch and cursed.

"Fuck, its 8:45 my shift started an hour and a half ago."

When I reach the bar, I stumble in through the back door and change into my uniform. I am throwing on my appron just when my best friend Chesire Hatter appears in the kitchen. "You're late," she says in a British accent. I smile and shake my head, waving her off.

"Yeah, I know; I'm coming, I'm coming." I head to the front and start taking orders from customers as Chess gathers the glasses from the empty booths. Chess and I are not from around here; we come from Ravenhearst Academy. It's a place about magic, and no, sorry; it's not Hogwarts. This is a different kind of magic.

Ravenhearst Academy is a place to study, learn, and improve our supernatural powers. It is home to the common supernatural and the uncommon suppernatural. It's also a place to have your heart broken. I should know, I've experienced it first hand.

Once upon a time, I fell in love with the wrong guy. Everything about him still haunts me to this very day. His piercing green eyes that followed my every movement, his jet-black hair that danced in the wind, and finally his creamy skin that was so smooth to touch. Your knees can go weak just from the sound of his name: Wolf Zao, the bad boy of Ravenhearst Academy. It has been three-thousand years since I last saw him, and I've changed a lot since then.

 **Me: Welp thats a wrap! *sighs and leans back satisfied* I DONT OWN STUFF! I own my own characters and the storyline and that is it.**

 **Venom: *opens the door and shakily gives me money* here you go**

 **Me: *snatches it and starts counting it* mhm thank you, now go**

 **Venom: *bolts off***

 *** in another room***

 **Venom: ok so sempai SkylerJaceyMay1987 is very scary, but she's sempai and i am usually very tough, but even she scares me. so yea i would say respect her and- *gets cut off and i appear***

 **Me: Terribly sorry Venom is currently unavailable to speak and or walk at this moment please come again *smiles innocently deranged***


	2. A Ghost from a Distant Past

**Me: Welcome! Come one and all to the greastest show on Earth! Fanfiction! Anyways, mateys here is chapter two of my story, Ravenhearst Academy!**

 **Venom: *rolls his eyes* Wow... someone's full of themselves. *flips through the TV channels while I write stories***

 **Me: *giggles* Silly Venom, I'm just confident that with the help of my friend Rebrebgame, I will produce an amazing story and become a well-known writer.**

 **Sky: Are you going to use my name as an alias?**

 **Me: Hmmm... maybe, not sure yet. Now, here is Jacey with the disclaimer! *smiles and pushes Jace into the center of the room and shines a lamp onto him***

 **Jace: SkylerJaceyMay1987 does not own Hogwarts, Ravenhearst, or New York City, and some of the characters. Thank you. *bows and walks off***

 **Me: ENJOY! XD**

 **Chapter 1:**

The car pulled up to the front gates as I looked at my future. My name is Sky, and I am a student at Ravenhearst Academy starting this semester. Great; it's March and the first day of Spring Break. While everyone else is enjoying their time off from exams and the Academy work, I am given the privilege of being the freaky new student.

"Is that really it? " I raise an eyebrow as my face contorts in disgust.

"Yes, now behave Skyler," my father said, giving me a stern look.

I rollled my eyes and placed my chin into my hand, staring out the window. Meet my father, Damien May. He's a major business partner to Ravenhearst, so you can imagine how eager they were when they heard that my father wanted me enrolled. I was given a full scholarship and a free dorm of my liking. Since it was free, I chose the best they have, and I made it clear that I wanted my best friend, Chesire Hatter, to room with me.

The second I walked out onto the campus grounds, I was nearly tackled. "I can't believe you're here!" my friend Chess said as she helped me get my luggage. I smiled at her.

"I'm glad to be here since I know I will be rooming with you." I smiled at her. She giggled and shook her head at the statement.

"You're silly Sky; boys and girls can't room together. It's not allowed." She lead me to the boy's dorm, but I stopped her.

"Maybe if you're common folk, but I am the son of their greatest buisness partner, and I made it perfectly clear that I would purposely fail my classes if you didn't room with me in a dorm to my liking, and because I am rich, I perfer the very best there is." I took her hand and lead her to the best dorm on campus.

The best dorm they had was a mansion located right on the beach. The mansion has a garage that can hold twenty cars, the master bedroom complete with two walk in closets, and comes with a balcony that overlooks the water and mountains in the distance.

The mansion also comes with two living rooms, four offices, one large den, two libararies, a movie theater, an indoor pool, a outdoor pool with a grill area, and a game room. There are also three hot tubs, eight guest bedrooms, ten guest bathrooms, a gym complete with excersise room, weight room and a full basketball court. Finally, a completed bar and dinning room area with multiple gardens and gazeebos surrounding the area.

Chess gasped and looked at me with wide eyes. "How did you...?" I smirked at her and unlocked the front door.

"Like I said before, you being my best friend and my father being an extremely wealthy buisnessman and funder of the academy has its perks," I said as I brought my backpack and duffle bag into the house. The rest of my luggage will be dropped off later while I am out exploring the campus.

 **Me: There you have it folks! CHAPTER TWO!**

 **Venom: *yawns* This is boring.**

 **Me: *tackles* Take it back!**

 **Venom: Gah! Ok, ok I take it back. Now get off!**

 **Me: *gets off of him and helps him up***

 **Venom: *dusts himself off***

 **Jace: *comes into the room in his boxers and his hair a mess***

 **Me: *giggles* afternoon sleepy head**

 **Jace: *grumbles and goes to the kitchen, but runs into the door frame***


End file.
